The Ark (2002 Animated Canadian Nelvana pilot)
The Ark was a prime time comedy pilot created by Richard Condie (director of The Big Snit, Oh Sure, Getting Started, La Salla, PigBird and The Apprentice) and it was directed by Dave Thomas. It was debuted in 2002 in the Canadian channel CBC. It follows Willard and his family as they drift though a post-apocalyptic world, coping with their predicament through humour and absurdity. The world as we know it is gone, replaced by a n endless sea whose only remnants of a lost civilization are the tops of a few skyscrapers, mountains, roller coasters and other tall structures. This surreal landscape sets the scene for the strange and funny voyages of the ark and its incredible crew. The pilot known as Ковчег also aired in the Russian channel 2x2tv. It is rarely unknown if the pilot was a unaired pilot in mid 2002 in Canada although it aired in the Russian channel 2X2 TV. also! On Bcdb.comhttp://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Other_Studios/N/Nelvana_Limited/The_Ark/, there were 7 episodes included of the pilot (including The Top of the Town, The Discovery of Electricity, The Trojan Whale, The Straw of God, Marriage at Sea, Berg Dead Ahead and The Unaware.) but it is unknown. There is also a review by a fan who saw the pilot that can be find here on the russian site http://2x2tv.ru/forum/f13/t176/ (Sadley it is in Russian) and I might ask him if he has recorded the pilot of The Ark (Russian dub). In late November 2015, I contact Pip animation and they said they don't have a copy of the pilot. In August 25, 2016, I contact Ariel Villaverde and he was also the animation department on The Ark cartoon (which can be find Here). In August 27, 2016, Ariel replied to me and he said Sorry, i dont have the video. Im pretty sure it was an unaired pilot. Thanks for your interest! The Ark is actually a unaired Pilot in Canada but it previously use to air on The Russian Channel 2x2TV. Again also! A video has been found but not the full video and it was uploaded by Patrick Godfrey. I might send a email to Patrick Godfrey and I wonder if he does have the full copy of The Ark. Episodes list this was copied from Bcdb.com. 'The Top of the Town:'The Ark drifts into the top of a city where only the high buildings are visible. The people in the buildings are alive and working. Willard gets lost and forced into employment while looking for mutual fund information. Florence and the Ark get separated from Willard, but they are reunited with the help of Rags, and they ride the waves to the next episode. 'The Discovery of Electricity:'As Willard tries to get the TV to work, Florence has a bad toothache. Home remedies don't work as a floating dentist appears and makes things worse. Willard discovers electric eels which allow the TV to work just as a home dental program comes on. All is resolved, and Willard gets to watch his favorite programs. 'The Trojan Whale:'The family is visited by a group of pirates who live in a floating wooden whale. A tale of an absurd confrontation with peg legged and eye patched thieves where courage and fear are examined. 'The Straw of God:'Willard doubts his own theology as a giant straw descends from the clouds and sucks the sea dry. They find themselves on dry land right beside a prison where the inmates have been holding their breath all that time. An effort to free them is unsuccessful as the rain begins again. 'Marriage at Sea:'Marriage issues are examined as Florence and Willard have an argument. Two young lovers float by on a sofa and are pursued by another jealous lover, leading to Willard (ship's captain) marrying them, but not before lots of heartache, drama and unexpected events. 'Berg Dead Ahead:'In a parody of the film "Titanic," a small leak begins in the hold from a collision with ice. The ark is listing as another iceberg comes into view, and upon collision with the second berg, the hole is closed. A story of romance and panic. 'The Unaware:'A small island, a plane running out of fuel with no airport, and a menacing submarine all go unnoticed by anyone on the ark. Frightened passengers, a crazy sub captain and a torpedo all come together in a bizarre tale of misinterpretation. Voice Cast * Unkown actor as Willard (The Protagonist) * Kristina Nicoll as the voice of Florence (Willard's Wife). Cartoon reel gallery Richard Condie Ark reel 7.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 6.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 5.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 4.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 3.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 2.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel.jpg Florence in the Reel cartoon.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 11.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 10.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 9.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 8.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 44.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 43.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 42.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 41.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 40.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 39.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 38.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 37.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 36.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 35.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 34.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 33.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 32.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 31.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 30.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 29.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 28.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 27.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 26.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 25.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 24.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 23.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 22.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 21.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 20.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 19.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 18.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 17.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 16.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 15.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 14.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 13.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 12.jpg Richard Condie Ark reel 11.jpg Gallery ARK PR SA 16 big.jpg ARK PR SA 11 big.jpg ARK PR SA 09 big.jpg ARK PR SA 01 big.jpg ARK PR SA 21 big.jpg ARK PR SA 19 big.jpg ARK PR SA 18 big.jpg TheArk poster.jpg 5b39abaf84c3af8227fb56cb376cf7a0-1.jpg 5b39abaf84c3af8227fb56cb376cf7a0.jpg 8c688e6ed80da60ae4b2641a8c146a74.jpg 4f0bab4a294b1f7f2345a0bb383dd772.jpg 3b2284454d435c09776ff0a3f3ec1c2e.jpg a0f96cc8a281cc990e9556078fd18f30.jpg 4638bfa16374683bbd8fc6142ecfd0b8.jpg 9c046ca77a6aa7da9a39977f8fef13b2.jpg 400bc6a5ac77a2d4882108afe15e4e13.jpg the_ark_by_wumowumo-dat15q7.png willard_from_the_ark__vector_art__by_wumowumo-datzc37.png florence_from_the_ark__vector_art__by_wumowumo-datzc2h.png Category:Lost Pilots Category:Partially Lost Media Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Specials Category:Rare animation